


师尊回到十七岁了怎么办！在线等！急！（八）

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	师尊回到十七岁了怎么办！在线等！急！（八）

楚晚宁浑浑噩噩的前行着。  
他不知道要去哪，也不知道能去哪，仅存的自尊支撑着他不顾一切的逃离与墨燃有关的一切，然而身体可以逃，心却不受控制，两人一起时的画面源源不断涌入脑海。

那是墨燃向他表白时，那时他已在南屏山中住下一月有余了。  
自他住下后，日常起居就都是墨燃在照顾，从收拾房屋到洗衣做饭，全被墨燃一手包揽。  
楚晚宁虽说不善家务，却也羞于像三岁孩童般过衣来伸手、饭来张口的生活。为此他与墨燃说了几回，想要分担些家务，却总被墨燃打着哈哈带跑了话题。  
几次过后，他便不再明着提起分担家务之事，而是暗自思量着决定做些什么了。  
墨燃待他这样好，虽然他无法投之以桃、报之以李，照顾两人的生活，但想来煮顿饭还是可以的，毕竟书柜里的《巴蜀食记》早已被他翻过百遍。  
不知为何，他尤其爱看这本《巴蜀食记》，早前甚至拿出研读艰深古籍的架势仔细研究了书里的每道菜，特别是那道红油抄手。  
虽说没有实践经验，但书上注记详尽，做法又早已烂熟他心，他便思忖着想要尽力一试。

于是那一天，他早早支开了墨燃，独自躲在小厨房，对照着《巴蜀食记》，一步步尝试和面、擀皮、调馅，包抄手，熬汤头。  
因为是初次尝试，他的动作有些笨拙，但包好的抄手却出乎意料的整齐划一，个个玉雪可爱，丝毫看不出是初学之人所做。  
沸水咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，他严格按照书中下锅、捞起、准备配料，一通忙碌后，一碗冒着热气的抄手摆在了小桌上。  
莹润饱满的抄手浸在奶白醇厚的汤头里，撒上碧绿葱花，嫩黄蛋丝，再浇上一勺蒜泥煸炒过的红油辣浇头，带着辛辣的香气一下充满了整个小厨房。  
闻到这辛辣，楚晚宁愣了愣，心中隐隐觉得有什么地方不太对，但一时又想不起来，只得作罢。  
他低头仔细端详起自己的作品。色泽艳丽，香气诱人，虽然不知味道如何，但看起来确实比得上大厨的水准了。  
难道，难道他于生活其他方面的不善，全是因为他其实是个厨艺的天才？  
大受鼓舞下，他举起菜刀，正准备再接再厉把案台角落的豆腐也一并做了，墨燃的声音突然从身后响起。

“晚宁在做什么？”一只大手搭上了未来大厨的肩膀。

哐当。菜刀从手中滑落，直砍到楚晚宁脚边。  
他做的专注，竟是完全没发现墨燃不知何时走到了身后，被吓了一跳。

墨燃也被堪堪擦过楚晚宁脚尖的菜刀吓了一跳，他一把将楚晚宁扯进怀里，慌道：“你没事吧？”  
一边说一边拉着楚晚宁前后左右、上上下下的仔细打量了一番，好像径直落地的菜刀能从四面八方伤到这人一般。  
紧张的检查了一阵，终于确认楚晚宁没有受伤，才抱着人松了一口气，责怪道：“还好没受伤，你也太不小心了。”  
那语气关切亲昵，十足的若是受伤，他会比楚晚宁更疼的口吻。

“对不起……”  
平白让墨燃担心，楚晚宁有些心虚，不好意思道。  
墨燃并没回答。  
被这样抱着，楚晚宁只觉得心砰砰直跳，紧张极了。他僵了片刻，见墨燃仍是没有放开他的意思，只好硬着头皮继续问：“你怎么来了？”  
一边说一边不动声色的试图从怀抱中挣脱。

楚晚宁这边觉得自己是若无其事，滴水不漏，墨燃看来这人却是明明只一个拥抱就脸红过耳，浑身僵硬，偏偏还故作镇定，假作淡然。就连偷偷摸摸从怀中逃跑的样子也可爱的紧。  
他顺从的把楚晚宁从禁锢中放开，大狗一样嗅了嗅楚晚宁脖颈处，深吸一口气，笑道：“自然是被香味勾来的，这香味闻到就让人忍不住食指大动。”

虽然空气中的香气明显来自那碗抄手，但墨燃的动作和眼中的戏谑笑意却让楚晚宁觉得好像散发香味的是自己，墨燃想吃的也是自己。  
热气再次涌上头脸，楚晚宁只觉得在咕嘟咕嘟的开水中被煮熟的不是抄手而是他。  
他不知所措的低下头，试图掩盖自己脸红心跳的样子。

墨燃却不肯放过他，指着抄手，脸上笑意更甚，道：“晚宁是做给我的吗？”  
话虽是疑问，语气却是志在必得。

虽然抄手确实是为了墨燃做的，但自己被那人三言两句就弄得脸红心跳、魂不守舍，那人却始终怡然自得、好整以暇。  
他们的对垒总是如此，他一败涂地，对方则毫发无损。  
强烈的对比让他深感无力。为了挽回最后一点尊严，他低声快速道：“是做给我自己的。”

谁知墨燃听了这话竟笑出声来。  
“噗……”他一手捂着肚子，笑的直不起腰。

“……”

眼见楚晚宁的脸越来越黑，马上就要拂袖而去了，墨燃才终于憋住笑，指着那碗飘着红油的抄手幽幽道：“所以晚宁要尝尝吗？”

视线顺着骨节分明的手指移到碗中，楚晚宁才注意到那层艳红的辣油，这辣油在喜辣的人看来是世间美味，然而在不能吃辣的人看来却是恐怖至极。  
短暂的恍神后，楚晚宁猛的反应过来，墨燃是不吃辣的啊。  
他们住在一起一月有余，墨燃和他一样顿顿酸甜清淡，显然和他口味一样，他却不知怎的做起了巴蜀菜色，还无比顺手的放了这许多辣油。  
这本是无心之失，但此刻楚晚宁被墨燃笑的炸毛。想到这笑话他的可恶之人也吃不得辣，随即冷笑一声，改口道：“你猜对了，是做给你的。”

“我就知道。晚宁果然最疼我。”墨燃丝毫没有意识到前方的陷阱，面不改色的拿起勺子，极其自然的舀起一只通体艳红的抄手放进嘴里。  
“唔。”他发出一声满足的喟叹，认真评价道：“皮薄如云烟，馅嫩如凝脂，滑软鲜香，入口即化，果然和做它的人一样。”

“……”  
见墨燃不仅没有被辣到的迹象，竟还有心情调侃他，楚晚宁忍不住怒道：“什么和做它的人一样！你是吃抄手还是吃我！”

这话一出，墨燃好看的眸子明显暗了暗，盯着楚晚宁的眼眸深邃而危险起来。  
“可以吃你吗？”他哑着声音道。

气氛陡然暧昧起来。  
此时已是秋季，本来空气已是微凉，却在墨燃的眼神下变得火热起来，烧的楚晚宁手脚慌乱，眼神飘忽，一腔的恼怒瞬间全都怂了回去。

见楚晚宁不语，墨燃也不说话，只舀起一只抄手放到嘴边，一边眼神魅惑的看着掉入陷阱的猎物，一边舔吮吸咬抄手晶莹剔透的薄皮。  
粗粝的舌头技巧的舔弄着抄手，直舔的楚晚宁背脊发麻，仿佛与那抄手感同身受。  
楚晚宁试图扭过头去，却被蛊惑般怎么都无法把视线从墨燃形状美好的嘴唇移开。  
那饱满的唇瓣上沾满了红艳艳的辣椒汁，看起来热情而柔软。  
楚晚宁不合时宜的想着，也许这辣椒只是徒有虚表，其实并不很辣。起码......起码墨燃嘴唇上的看起来并不很辣。  
喉结滚动，楚晚宁不自觉咽下一口口水，问道：  
“不辣吗？”

“不辣啊。”  
墨燃看着楚晚宁呆呆傻傻的样子，舀起一只抄手送到楚晚宁嘴边，一本正经道：“晚宁尝尝？一点也不辣。”

也许真的不辣呢，毕竟墨燃也没有被辣到啊。  
楚晚宁犹豫了一刻，还是在墨燃诚恳的目光下张开了嘴巴。  
“……”  
那红艳初进嘴巴时，他还觉得不过如此，谁知忍着舌尖的轻微灼烧感囫囵吞下抄手后，麻痛的热辣才姗姗来迟，随后立刻霸道的席卷了整个舌头，从喉咙一路烧至食道，烧的他浑身都泛起红来。  
唇舌被麻的完全失去知觉，泪腺深受刺激下分泌出大量泪水，迷蒙了视线，楚晚宁却倔强的不肯让泪珠落下。

“辣吗？”  
墨燃笑咪咪的看着眼前面容酡红，泪眼汪汪的美人儿，坏心眼道。  
美人儿的嘴角还沾着几滴辣椒汁，看的墨燃蠢蠢欲动，满心都是替他清理干净。

“不......辣.......”  
两军交锋，气势至关重要。本着自己跳的坑，跪着也要自己爬出来的不屈精神，楚晚宁卷着早已麻的失去知觉的舌头顽强道。

因为说话时接触到空气，口中分泌出更多津液，火烧一样的麻痛稍稍缓解了些，意识到这一点，楚晚宁忍不住又偷偷摸摸吐出一小截嫣红的软舌轻哈了两口气。  
感觉到麻痛缓了一些，楚晚宁正准备收回舌头，和墨燃死磕到底，却冷不防被捉住了手臂，什么柔软的东西随即覆上了他的嘴唇。  
因为麻痛，唇舌的感知力下降，直到齿关被撬开，软舌被缠住，楚晚宁才意识到墨燃在亲他。  
墨燃真的在亲他！

他睁大双眼，脑中如有绚烂的烟花不断炸开，炸的他完全失去了思考能力。  
一向颜色浅淡的薄唇被辣的嫣红微肿，犹如叶间鲜果，枝头繁花，被墨燃含在嘴里吸允轻咬，麻痛渐渐变成了刺痒，诱惑着楚晚宁想要更多。  
嘴角的嫣红辣油不知何时已被舔掉，借着唇舌的纠缠送进楚晚宁口中，激的那从未有人踏足的湿软之地分泌出更多甜美津液，再被墨燃吃糖般全数吞食入腹。  
这个吻火辣而咸湿，直到楚晚宁被亲的快要呼吸不过来时，墨燃才放开他，一脸餍足的笑看着他。  
楚晚宁被亲的发懵，好不容易回过神来，脑中唯一的念头竟是这回是真的亲了他吧，如此真实的感觉，不会是他的幻觉了吧。  
只是......只是为何真的亲了他，却也还是什么都不说呢？  
楚晚宁缓了片刻，见墨燃还是笑看着他，什么也不准备说的样子，只得开口道：  
“你……你干什么……”

“亲你啊。”  
墨燃理直气壮，从表情到语气都从容淡定的好像亲他是一件再平常不过之事，完全不必大惊小怪。

“……”  
楚晚宁心说明明是这人亲了自己，怎么好像心虚的反而是自己。  
憋了半晌，他干巴巴道：“为什么……”

“因为我喜欢你。”  
墨燃脸上的笑容更灿烂了，漆黑泛紫的眸子闪闪发亮，星辰大海的碎光里映着楚晚宁的影子，好像眼中之人便是他的全世界。

突如其来的告白让楚晚宁瞪大眼睛，浑身如遭雷劈。  
虽说他心中隐隐期待着这个深吻代表着墨燃的喜欢，但从墨燃刚才的反应来看，他本来对此已经不报希望了，却又在顷刻间峰回路转，得偿所愿。  
大起大落、患得患失间，他一时不知该说些什么，只得低下头去，试图把自己隐藏起来。

“晚宁喜欢我吗？”墨燃伸手轻抚他烧红的脸颊，以不容置喙的力度抬起他的下巴，直视着他的眼眸温柔而坚定道。

…………  
…………  
那日的最后，楚晚宁终于沉浸在与心悦之人两情相悦的喜悦中，稀里糊涂的答应了做墨燃的道侣。

第二日，知道了他答应做墨宗师道侣的踏仙君，足足黑了大半天脸。  
直到他哭笑不得的第十五次表示同样喜欢踏仙君后，别扭的帝君才勉勉强强接受了现实，从怀中掏出一枚血红色耳钉，就要给他戴上。  
“本座输了一次，绝不能输第二次。”那人咬牙切齿的恨恨道。  
可不知为何，楚晚宁一看到那耳钉就觉得浑身发颤，怎么也不想戴上。于是不识帝君恩宠之人又兢兢业业的哄完了剩下的半天，踏仙君才终于不情不愿的放弃了耳钉。

那时的楚晚宁觉得一切都甜蜜无比，只要一想起墨燃嘴角就会止不住的扬起。而现在，曾经美好的一切在得知真相后都像被蒙上了一层灰，变成了剔他骨，剜他心的寒兵利刃。  
如今仔细想想，那时墨燃的那句“我喜欢你”也是在他逼迫之下给出的答案吧。  
那一吻是他们之间为数不多的深吻，即便两人正式在一起后，也多是清浅之吻。  
当初那一记深吻定是因为墨燃把他当成了楚宗师吧。倘若那时他没有追问为什么，墨燃也就不会向他解释什么，两人也就不会成为道侣。  
他们，从一开始就只是他强求来的。


End file.
